Shantotto
Shantotto makes a guest appearance representing the Final Fantasy XI series. As a Tarutaru Black Mage, her attacks are centered around her ability to cast devastating, high-level magic called Ancient Magic. In the form of her HP attacks, Shantotto can throw spells like Freeze and Tornado at her opponent. Unlike other magic-users in the game, she can chain HP Attack spells up to three times. Her attacks are heavily based on her BRV value, changing their nature according to how much bravery she has. How to Unlock Complete at least 5 Destiny Odyssey stories and all 4 Shade Impulse chapters to unlock Distant Glory - Heroes. Complete this to unlock her for 1000PP in the PP Catalog. Appearance Shantotto appears unchanged from her appearance in the original game. As a Tarutaru, Shantotto is incredibly diminutive in stature, even smaller than Onion Knight. While mainly humanoid in appearance with blond hair and brown eyes, she has slight animal-like traits, having long ears and a black nose. She is adorned in blue and white robes with gold lining with a pair of blue silk gloves and pointed boots. Alternate appearance Wizard's Coat - Shantotto's alternate costume dresses her in the Black Mage Artifact outfit which is a dark blue and brown coat with buttons lining down in the center. In EX Mode, she dons the Black Mage Relic Armor set which grants her a black and purple coat Black Coat - A second alt in Dissidia 012 which gives her the player version of the traditional garments belonging to the Black Mages. The outfit's black appearance includes red lining and a silvery design in the middle. In EX Mode, she dons her original outfit before her retirement, that of the Windurstian Ministers which includes a robe of brown and yellow. She also gains a pair of glasses as well. Wedding Dress - A DLC costume available for purchase from the Playstation Store. Based on a mention in her in-game profile in both Dissidia games, she gains an entirely white ensemble with frilly decorations. In EX Mode, she gains the Goetia Armor Set which consists of a long black coat with gold highlights. Abilities Appropiately referred to as a Chainspeller, Shantotto's expertise in magic allows her to combo her magic attacks together for explosive results. Her HP attacks can be chained together, allowing up for three HP attacks in a row to build up a lot of Brave before the final strike. Depending on the amount of Brave she currently has, her spells will transform and upgrade into more powerful variations every time she hits 3000+ Brave, thus accessory equip should revolve around building up and starting out with plenty of Brave to draw out her true power as soon as possible. Her Brave attacks mostly consist of magic meant to corner and halt an opponent's movement though her main offensive will be in the form of her rod. Shantotto is one of the only two characters in Dissidia 012 to not gain any new attacks but her HP and BRV game has been improved considerably, only requiring 2000+ Brave to upgrade her attacks and they also come out faster as well. BRV HP NOTE: 'Shantotto’s HP attack spells are based on 3 tiers. Having 0-2999 Brave will do Tier 1 spells. Having 3000-5999 will do Tier 2 spells. Having 6000 and more will do Tier 3 spells. (In the US version, it is the same amount of bravery but goes from, for example, stone to stonega to quake) Her spell chains are based on the elemental circle that exists in Final Fantasy XI and will cast in this specific order if you choose to chain spells (only up to 2 additional spells after the first cast) by hitting Square again during the magic animation: Fire > Water > Lightning > Earth > Wind > Ice > Fire Chaining these spells together will make the second and third spell of the chain do more damage than the first spell. All Tier 2&3 spells cause guard crush when blocked, and Tier 3 spells also destroy obstacles. Low Tier spells have long cast time and low recovery time, where as high Tier spells have quicker casts and quicker recovery time, with mid Tier a little in between. EX Mode EX Effects 1. Regen: HP will regenerate over time while in EX Mode. 2. Manafont: Shantotto's BRAVE is not consumed when using HP Attacks. EX Burst 1. プチ切れ - Skillchain: Fusion/Play Rough :Shantotto screams プチ切れましたわ〜！(Basically, “Now I’m pissed!” She shouts: "Now I'm mad!" in the english version of the game) and initiates the Fusion Skillchain by using the Full Swing and Howling Fist Weapon Skills. Fusion boosts the power of Fire and Light type magic that hit the target for a short time following the Skillchain. 2. Magic Burst :After the Fusion Skillchain, a Final Fantasy XI menu will appear that list all of the Ancient Magic spells of the Elemental circle. To obtain a Perfect EX Burst, cast Flare (the Red icon) to go with the corresponding Skillchain and then follow the elemental circle (Fire > Water > Thunder > Earth > Wind > Ice > Fire). Not doing Flare first or not going in order will do reduced damage. The list has all the spells listed in order with the elemental circle, but every time you EX Burst, the list is shifted around, but the order will be the same (example, go to flare, and just press the icon and just scroll down like you would if it flare was on top). Equipment Shantotto's equipment is comprised of the following: Weapons: Rods, and Staves, Body: Robes and Clothes, Head: Hats and Hairpins, Hands: Bracelets Exclusive Weapons Costumes Image:Shantotto_artwork.jpg|Shantotto Artwork Image:Shantotto_rep.png|Shantotto in Wizard's Attire (from FFXI using Altana Viewer) Normal Form - Cobra Coat's Attire Set Normal EX Mode - Cobra Unit's Attire Set Another Form - Purchase for 300 PP at the PP Shop, Wizard's Attire Set (Black Mage Artifact Armor) Another EX Mode- Sorcerer's Attire Set (Black Mage Relic Armor) Trivia * Shantotto, while casting spells, will change her staff according to the element of the spell. While this has no impact on the gameplay in Dissidia: Final Fantasy, it does make the spells more efficacious in Final Fantasy XI. * Shantotto is the smallest character in the game. * Although Shantotto may not be the hero of the Final Fantasy XI series, she plays a role in several of the game's Missions and Quests and is considered the most popular NPC of Final Fantasy XI.'' Furthermore, Shantotto has her own mini-expansion introduced in 2009 called ''A Shantotto Ascension for Final Fantasy XI, where players will delve into her sudden and radical shift in behavior after an unexplained absence. * It is unknown whether or not Shantotto is one of the magicians in the opening video while warding off beastmen. * Retribution is a Weapon Skill in Final Fantasy XI that can be learned from Shantotto. * While many of the popular NPCs in Final Fantasy XI have an exclusive character model (Cid for example), Shantotto's character model can be used by players. The only thing that sets Shantotto off from the other Tarutaru that look like her is her laughing animation. *Unlike the other characters who kneel when they lose, Shantotto transforms into a doll. This is a reference to the one-and-only instance in Final Fantasy XI where you can fight her, an invitation-only event where she is one of four randomly-selected opponents. Upon defeat, she transforms into the doll, claiming that she was controlling it via magic and that it holds only a fraction of her true power. This, of course, implies that the Shantotto you see in Dissidia: Final Fantasy is the doll as well, and the Shantotto you fight against or fight as is not the true Shantotto. *Shantotto's VA in Japanese is Megumi Hayashibara, whose career started by voicing another mage famous for their laugh, The Slayers's Lina Inverse. *In her in-game profile in both Dissidia games, it states that her only regret in life was not being married. This mention was later turned into a DLC costume for her in Dissidia 012, using the design of the Wedding Dress armor set from FFXI. See also ''Tornado Tossing: How to be a Cheaptaru'' Category:Character